Love is War
by Kaslyna
Summary: Basically, pointless smut. :D


**A/N: This is just an idea I got. I'm still continuing Little Wonders, of course. :P This is based loosely on a Japanese song, Love is War by Hatsune Miku (Miku Hatsune Westernized). Since I'd drive ya'll insane if I posted the lyrics, I'm not going to. It's just a simple, smutty one-shot that I hope everyone loves. ^.^ Set during Season 3, I suppose. And I know she hasn't found an apartment yet; I just figured for this one she has. Okay? Okay! :D Please read and review; you know you want to! :P**

**Disclaimer: Castle belongs to ABC and whomever produces it. :/ I own nothing, of course.**

Katherine Beckett's day was finally done. She was exhausted, as usual, and wanted nothing more than to go to her apartment and unwind with a glass of wine, a good book, and a bubble bath. Not necessarily in that order, of course. Oh, and maybe a good five or six hours of uninterrupted sleep. Then she'd be satisfied and ready to go the next day. She turns, smiling a little as she watches Castle, animated, of course, obviously debating something unimportant to her with Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito. She stands, stretching a little, before making her way to them.

"I think I'm gonna go home and call it a day. You know where to find me," she tells them, "See you guys tomorrow, I guess."

"See you, Boss," Ryan and Esposito say.

"See you soon," Castle says, and she smiles briefly, nodding.

"Okay. Bye!" she hollers as she makes her way to the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later, Castle finds himself in the elevator. He hails a cab and gives the directions to his loft.

"Stop," he commands, "On second thought..."

He recites Kate's address; smirking, the cabbie nods, and off they go. Castle wonders what the hell has gotten into him.

* * *

"Castle?" she's truly shocked to see him at her door that evening, but nonetheless, she admits him into her apartment, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh," he feels incredibly awkward and stupid now that he's here, "Uh. I wanted to see if you... would you maybe like to have dinner? We can order in Chinese. If that's what you want."

She nods slowly, deciding to take pity on him, "Sure. I'll order, you go pick a movie, okay?"

He nods, smiling gratefully, obviously relieved at her blasé attitude, "Thanks. Kate, really, thanks."

She shudders a little, then replies in a low whisper, "No problem, Castle."

They eat their Chinese food and watch the movie he'd randomly picked, _Forrest Gump_. Kate says it's one of her favorites, and he chuckles and smiles a little at that. She smiles, too, and they talk and laugh and tease one another, and it's normal, really, watching a movie and drinking a little wine, just enough to get tipsy. The movie's done but neither really notices. Somehow, Castle's turned on her radio, or maybe it was her? Oh well, either way, it's on and it's playing some whiny song by Kelly Clarkson.

"Dance with me," he says softly, looking at her sincerely. She nods and slowly stands.

He pulls her to his chest, dancing around the living room with her, even as the song fades and an ad for Kohl's comes on. They continue dancing and she finally gets the courage to look up at him. They dance, but now they look at one another. And as an ad for AT&T blares, all they can hear is the pounding of their hearts and everything seems to wash away in that moment, as their lips finally meet halfway. They are both more than a little shocked at first; however, that gradually changes, and soon their tongues are dueling for dominance.

As he pulls her shirt up over her head, Alanis Morisette's song, You Oughta Know begins to play; and as they stumble blindly back to her bedroom, some stupid Christmas song is playing.

Kate pushes him down onto the bed, straddling him. She has since pulled off his shirt and her pants, and now she reaches back to unclasp her bra. His hands stop her; he gingerly undoes her bra, sliding it off her. He sits up and flips her over, taking his sweet time to just relish her nymph-like body. She sucks in a sharp breath as his hands glide over her bare torso, taking time to gently touch the ring above her heart.

He hesitates, looks her straight in the eyes, and whispers, emboldened by the wine and the moonlight, "I love you."

She stiffens, then relaxes and smiles lazily, "Prove it."

He smirks cockily, "Believe me, I will."

His lips find hers, soft and coaxing; then they trail a burning, aching path down from her jaw, to her neck, to her torso, taking his time with the ring once more; then his mouth and hands are torturing her breasts.

"Wait," she gasps in ecstasy; he stops immediately, fearful.

She grins wickedly and goes to her purse; he openly admires the way her breasts move while she retrieves something. His eyes widen in shock and realization as she stalks towards him, this beautiful woman, who surely will be his demise. She takes his hands, placing one hand in the handcuffs, snaking them behind the headboard and putting his other hand through them.

"You've been a bad boy," she murmurs seductively, "It's time for your punishment."

He groans as she all but tears off his boxers, then her panties, sliding down onto him. His body responds, his member swelling more than it already was. Smirking, deciding to drive him insane, she runs her hands slowly over her breasts, her stomach, moving her lithe body atop him. She lets out a little moan as she tweaks her nipples, rolling them in between her fingers.

It has the desired effect; he grunts in frustration at not being able to touch her, but nonetheless, he thrusts up into her. She gasps, letting her hands move all over herself again. He could go like this forever, frustrated and unsatisfied, if only to watch her touch herself, because to him, it seems more intimate than the way they are currently joined.

Feeling herself beginning to climax, she reaches between them now and teases her clitoris, until she's moaning and gasping and shattering, tightening around him. He thrusts upwards, grunts, and spills himself within her with a hoarse cry. Panting, Kate lies across his chest, not having let him pull out yet.

"Keys?" he asks and she nods, wincing slightly as she crawls off of him and, smirking, lets him out.

The minute he's free, his arms are tightly wound around her, and he's kissing her fiercely, furiously, and she's responding.

"Thought you didn't do handcuffs?"

"Only for you," she growls into his mouth.

"That is so hot," he says, and she smirks, chuckling and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well," she sighs dramatically, "I try."

And so she falls asleep across his chest, and he, too, soon joins her.


End file.
